In computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source device and a detector array disposed on a gantry have been utilized to generate images of an object. The x-ray source device includes an electron emitter device that emits an electron beam toward a target. When the electron beam contacts the substrate, the substrate emits x-rays. The gantry rotates the x-ray source assembly and the detector within an imaging plane around the object for constantly changing an angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object.
A problem associated with the CT imaging system, is that the gantry exerts relatively high g-forces on the internal electron emitter device that can degrade the device. Further, the gantry has a relatively complex structure and is relatively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electron emitter device that can be utilized in an x-ray source that changes a position of an electron beam and thus the x-ray beam without the electron emitter device being rotated about an axis.